Mission: Memories
by Thamiy-Chan
Summary: Depois de vários anos liderando sua equipe no serviço secreto, Sakura se vê obrigada a dividir essa liderança com outra pessoa, a qual nunca havia visto antes... Ela não estava gostando disso, definitivamente! E ele tão pouco. Há! E quem dera se fosse só isso, pois além de tudo, se algo acontecesse a ele, ela seria a culpada no final.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ei! Nova por aqui! (escrevendo, porque leio muito! rs)**_

Esse é um projeto pra ver se sirvo pra coisa!  
É difícil escrever neh!

_**Então, essa é minha primeira estória, ta aí um pequeno prólogo pra vocês.  
Espero que gostem.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Prólogo**_

_Ecos de passos apressados e sons de tiros preencheram a anterior quietude daquele prédio. _

_Sakura estava parada no vão da escada, avaliando a situação... _

_Deveria decer ou subir para o terraço?_

_Decidiu subir e enquanto ainda trocava alguns tiros no caminho, escutou um chiado em seu comunicador. _

_- Sakura, saia já daí. Tem um pelotão subindo agora para o prédio. Mais cinco minutos e você tá ferrada._

_- Droga! Estou subindo Kiba. Vou descer no próximo prédio. Me encontre no lugar marcado._

_Dito isto Sakura correu em direção a escada que levava à cobertura e após passar por ela viu-se chegando ao seu destino: O espaço que separava os dois prédios. Calculou a longa distancia que teria que pular e checou o material com o qual desceria pela extremidade do outro edifício._

_Ouviu passos acompanhados de vozes apressadas e altas, se afastou da beirada alguns metros, tomou impulso, correu e enfim pulou com tudo o que tinha._

_Sentiu o vento cortar seu rosto. _

_É! _

_Konoha estava fria naquela época do ano._

_(...)  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Então... Gostaram?  
Me contem! rs.  
Quero saber se agradou e se posto o capítulo 1 ou não.  
Bjux é até.  
**

**Thamii-chan  
**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**- BabySitter -**

_Papai Noel!_  
_Deixe um casaco de pele embaixo da árvore para mim,_  
_eu fui uma boa menina!_  
_Papai Noel, desça rápido pela chaminé hoje à noite._

_Papai Noel!_  
_Um '54 conversível também, azul claro._  
_Bom, Eu vou esperar por você querido!_  
_Papai Noel, desça rápido pela Chaminé hoje à noite._

_Yeah_

_Pense em toda a diversão que eu perdi..._  
_Pense em todos os garotos que eu não beijei..._  
_Ano que vem eu poderei continuar assim tão boa,_  
_se você der uma olhada na minha lista de presentes..._

_Santa Baby - Ke$ha_

* * *

Konoha - 25 de Dezembro - Condominio Solister

-_ Otem, 24 de Dezembro foi assassinado, além de vários seguranças particulares, o patriarca da organização Pandora, que ficou conhecida por várias suspeitas de contrabando e extorção.  
O delito aconteceu na Suíte que o mesmo possuía no Palace Hotel em Konoha.  
Segundo moradores, puderam ser ouvidos vários tiros vindos do apartamento e de acordo com um dos investigadores envolvidos, quando os reforços chegaram não havia mais qualquer sinal no assassino, testemunhas ou das imagens das câmeras de segurança.  
Os policiais então interrogando..._

- Hei, Sakura! Não desligue a televisão, eu estava assistindo a reportagem sobre o resultado do nosso ultimo trabalho. - Ele lhe deu um grande sorriso - Eles nem sabem o que os atingiram! Foi demais, além de nenhum suspeito não há nenhuma evidência.  
Cara, eu devia ser promovido! Não, glorificado, pela Velhota.

Naruto usava somente uma bermuda e estava jogado desajeitadamente sobre o sofá.  
Sakura riu. Se a General ouvisse isso, provavelmente ele seria é suspenso pela insolência dele, pois, além de chama-la de velhota, não havia participado da missão.

- Você não precisa ver a reportagem, meu relatório esta bem aqui. - disse jogando uma pasta na mesa em frente à TV - E sem contar que estamos sendo chamados no QG*. Então se apresse, ou em vez de glorificação, receberá um belo soco na cara.

- Ok! Ok! Estou indo, e a propósito... Eu dirijo dessa vez.

(...)

* * *

Ouvir Naruto resmungar enquanto ela estacionava o carro na vaga destinada a ela nunca fora tão cansativo antes. Era 25 de dezembro, meio dia de Natal, as ruas estavam lotadas, barulhentas, engarrafadas e além disso, mal havia dormido na madrugada.  
Na verdade achava que tinha sorte por não ter que fazer compras de fim de ano, afinal, havia deixado de se comunicar com sua família a muito tempo.

Enfim, não parecia estar perdendo muita coisa.

Bateu a porta do carro, ouvindo o bipe do alarme e em seguida uma voz estridente. Tinha prendido seu colega dentro no carro.

- Sakura! Oie... Sakura? Como pode fazer isso com seu amado, hein? O que eu te fiz? Han? Eu passo, lavo e cozinho pra você todos os dias e é assim que me trata?!

Uma veia saltou em sua testa. Destravou o alarme.

- Ande logo Naruto e pare de falar asneiras. Se ficou preso aí é porque é demasiado lerdo. Vamos! Quero terminar com isso o mais rápido possível.

- Sakura... Você é medonha!

(...)

Entraram na loja de chocolates e imediatamente se dirigiram ao fundo do estabelecimento.  
Sakura removeu a tampa de uma caixa de energia e pressionou sua mão no leitor digital que havia dentro. Uma porta se abriu e quando, já do outro ladro, Naruto colocou sua mão, a porta se fechou.  
Se estendendo diante deles havia uma escada que levava ao subsolo e ao final dela o QG, que por sinal já estava sendo ocupado pelo restante dos 4 membros de sua equipe.

Olhou para seus companheiros...

Kiba, o especialista em eletrônicos, estava sentado de frente ao notebook e Shikamaru, que é especialista em defesa e estratégia, olhava distraídamente a cadeira em frente a tv.

Naruto e Ela moravam juntos devido ao disfarce, eram irmãos, e geralmente ficavam com as missões de campo.

Era a melhor equipe que a organização podia dispor para qualquer tarefa.

Mas Sakura não imaginava o que lhe aguardava...

.

.

.

.

- O QUE? Repita isso! Não, melhor... não repita!

Indignação! Era isso que rondava todos os integrantes daquela equipe. Tsunade, a respeitada General, que ora não o era, suspirou antes de continuar.

- O que estou dizendo é que simplesmente adcionarei mais um membro, nada de mais. Não sei qual é o problema em dividir sua liderança com outro agente, Sakura!

- Não há problema nenhum. É que se fosse para fazer isso, deveria pegar alguém da própria equipe e promovê-lo. Sem contar que não vejo os motivos pelos quais minha liderança está sendo questionada aqui, as missões sempre têm sucesso. Não ha motivo. De jeito algum que isso vai acontecer!- Estava claro para todos que havia, sim, um problema bem grande e que não seria bem vindo de forma alguma.

- Eu concordo, Velhota! Estamos bem como estamos! To certo!

- CHEGA! - Tsunade esbravejou - Este é um comunicado, não uma proposta. Não quero saber de suas justificativas. Será como eu quero e ponto. Se recomponham, porque ele já esta entrando.

E então a imagem progetada na frente deles foi apagada e a tela a qual Sakura direcionava seu pior olhar ficou preta. Não que isso a tenha acalmado, pois seu olhar foi direcionado ao infeliz novo integrante que acabara de chegar.

(...)

Em uma linha segura, Sakura recebia uma gravação contendo intruções sobre detalhes restritos da missão.

_- Sakura, o novo agente foi designado a você por confiança, ele trabalhava solo e estava em missão quando foi golpeado e sequestrado pelo inimigo. Conseguiu fugir, mas devido à pancada e tortura, perdeu as memórias recentes. Não sabemos o que ele descobriu e nem quem viu seu rosto. É essencial que ele seja protegido. Ele é um recurso muito importante para a organização. Se algo acontecer a ele, a culpa cairá em seus ombros._

Depois de analizar a situação e se livrar da gravação, Sakura refletiu: Aquilo significava basicamente que teria de ser babá do cara novo e conhecia agentes solo, eles eram sempre orgulhosos de sua posição e por não terem equipe, não costumavam se preocupar muito com os outros. O novo agente estava ali contra a vontade, provavelmente.

E então entendeu o sentido da frase que ouviu ao encara-lo.

_"- Pode encarar o quanto quiser, a minha vontade de estar aqui se iguala a sua felicidade pela minha presença."_

* * *

Bom.. capítulo 1.

Meio sem graça e não revisado, mas é só o começo.  
Depois as coisas vão esquentar.

Tchau... :3


End file.
